eordafandomcom-20200215-history
Cyngrair
The Nyssan Clan System (Cyngrair) Cyngrair is a societal system that has been implemented in Nyssa for nearly 2,700 years. Pre-Republic Nyssa (And to a slightly lesser extent modern Nyssa as well) was dominated by eight distinct clans, all of which had their beginnings as the dynasties and vassal families of prominent chieftains during the Warring Clans Era in Nyssa. Each chieftain captured the capital of Endusal and held it for a few years before being dethroned by another chieftain's dynasty. This vicious cycle would continue for nearly two hundred years as the eight competing dynasties consolidated their territory. Over time, the dynasties became less interested in taking a throne that was proving impossible to hold and instead consolidated their vassals into eight, enormous clans that remained de facto ''independent until the Arcasan invasion in 817 YE. The term "clan" has led to continuous misunderstanding on the part of foreigners as to how each clan operates, especially in the modern day. While all of the clans began as dynasties and depended upon a hereditary elite of nobles, the assignment of clan offices based on blood was a custom that lasted into the 6th AE before it died out. From then on, and especially after the formation of the Nyssan Republic, leaders were nominated based on merit. The "core" family of each clan no longer played a major role and grew to be largely irrelevant in politics, but noble birth still provided an advantage over the common man in elections as late as the 16th century. The clans continue to function this way today, with the exception of the Cynulliad (National Assembly) which was instituted with the foundation of the Republic of Nyssa in 712 AE. Since the formation of the clans, Nyssa has been divided into eight provinces (Ards), one for each clan, with each Ard being further divided into cantrefs. 'Clan Membership ' A person born into a clan (both parents of the same clan) is initially registered as a member of that clan. People switching clans is a rare occurrence, as every clan has over a million people, but such moves do occur. In the event that there is a cross-clan marriage, which is not the norm, but neither is it uncommon, that produces a child, said child will be raised as a member of whatever clan the parents decide to raise him/her in, although when the child comes of age at fifteen, they have the freedom to choose between the two. 'Clan Leadership Positions: ' Grandmaster: The head of the Clan, who is elected by the populace of the clan and serves as the head of the clan's Elder Council and overall political leader of the clan. All candidates must be 40+ years old. Grandmasters serve terms of three years and may serve a maximum of seven terms, or twenty one years. Clan Elder: Each clan is run by a seven-member Elder Council. (6 Elders plus the Grandmaster) All Clan Elders must be 40+ years old when elected. They serve for terms of three years and for a maximum of five terms. Clan Marshal: The chief military official for each clan, elected by the Elder Council every three years. Marshals may serve for life if continually reelected by a clan's Elder Council. Marshals are in charge of a clan's militia forces and during times of peace the clan's army division. During wartime the President has the option of temporarily nationalizing the 80,000 strong army, which is divided into eight divisions. Each clan controls a division. The Nyssan Air Force is split the same way (an eighth of the planes for each clan) but it cannot be nationalized. The Navy is under the jurisdiction of the national government at all times. Each clan also has significant military strength based in each clan's large irregular militias. Marshals will often organize and coordinate military exercises between clans. Niverell: A clan's Niverell functions much like a treasurer, responsible for the clan's financial and economic affairs. They must monitor the clan's evolving economic situation month-by-month and deliver corresponding reports to their Grandmaster and the Elder Council. Like the Marshal, Niverells are elected to terms of three years and may serve for life if continually reelected. Various other minor positions exist. Clan structure is not standardized, although all 8 clans possess the above positions, therefore some bodies and offices may exist in one clan where they do not in another. Clan Vyndaysl still has individuals fill the archaic positions of Herald and Cupbearer. Such positions have evolved in their purpose over the centuries, but the Herald continues to present the heraldry of more prominent banner families when individuals from those families come to speak before their Council. 'Banner Families ''' The backbone of each clan is made up of banner families, who during the Warring Clans Era were the less powerful chiefdoms and petty kingdoms that accepted submission to one of the eight powerful chieftains that briefly contended for the throne of Nyssa. Over time these vassal families, rather than drift away from their lords, became more closely associated as members of one of the eight great clans, instead of "just a vassal" the head of a banner family would identify himself/herself and one's family as members and servants of the clan they serve. Historians have mostly pinned this drifting together rather than apart on the military dependence of the smaller dynasties on the eight powerful ones, rather than vice versa as was true in much of feudal Aredia. Each of the eight clans could draft a substantial army on its own without the help of its vassals. This gave minor Nyssan nobles much less leverage over their masters as vassals might have had elsewhere in Aredia, and as a result Nyssan vassals would drift closer to their masters and attempt to curry favor with them, rather than ignore them as they might have done if they possessed greater military power. Even today, a Nyssan will identify himself first and foremost a Nyssan, then as a clansman belonging to one of the eight clans, and lastly as a member of so-and-so family, illustrating that Banner Families (So named because they directly served the banner of their clan first and foremost, before their own family) believed all members of say, Clan Dyrfald as nothing more than the member families of Clan Dyrfald, and not by individual family names. In this way Clans may be seen firstly as military and economic alliances between families. The rule of such alliances, really the eight clans, was hereditary until about 550 AE. After the fall of the Empire, and Nyssa's successful wars against the Dorjanian nomads, Nyssa was free again after 250 years of Arcasan rule and an additional 25 years under Dorjanian warlords. Nyssans in the Post-Imperial Era saw their main weakness as the inability of the clan nobles to unify. By about 550 AE herediatary rule of the clans was phased out in favor of popular election of clan leaders. This surprisingly was accomplished with little bloodshed, although it would be another 200 years before the Republic of Nyssa was created. Banner families continue to thrive today, and just as it was during the tumultuous Warring Clans Era and centuries afterwards, Banner Families consist of all sizes and all classes. A wealthy family of four or a poor extended family of a hundred, it made no difference to Nyssans then and it continues to make no difference now. Small wealthy families were valuable as Banner Familes both then and now because they could provide funds critical to the clan's operation. A poor extended family of a hundred was and still is valuable because such a large extended family was sure to have plenty of young men who were eager to get away from poverty and find adventure. Such young men were ideal candidates for soldiers in the service of the clan. Today every ethnic Nyssan can be considered part of a Banner Family.